No One Hears Cassandra Cry
by The Rogue Prince
Summary: A sorrowfilled story of one of life's biggest emotions.  Love.  It will either bring you happiness or dispair. one shot


Hey! The Rogue Prince here! Wow. I haven't up-dated or posted in forever. ducks cans and bottles I'm sorry!!!!!!!! Well, I'm not so much in my usually comedic mood, so here's something on a more slightly somber note. This will be a one shot. Enjoy.

Disclaimer- I don't own Sailor Moon or anything from the The Cruxshadows.

Cassandra

"Watching backwards as life like pictures  
Stinging thoughts, born with phantoms  
We danced above a world forgotten  
Moments cherished...even now  
A train-wrecked heart loves fairy tales  
Singing from a gaping wound   
However time has left unsettled  
My memories play out of tune 

You can't unmake a cold mistake  
You can't undo the hearts you break  
You can't erase the poet's fate  
Not even if you try 

And she had Audrey Hepburn's smile  
With deeper sadder eyes  
The only thing she said  
No one hears Cassandra cry   
Because the earth is standing still  
And the truth becomes a lie  
A choice profound is bittersweet  
No one hears Cassandra cry

A heartfelt sorrow I believe  
Offered this for passion's crime  
A crippled satellite trapped in orbit  
My memories play out of time

You can't unmake a cold mistake   
You can't undo the hearts you break  
You can't erase the poet's fate  
Not even if you try...

The listless price of my dissension  
Where emptiness has pulled me down  
Cascading from my divagation  
Below the frozen winter skies  
Pythonic sadness unreleased  
As serpents rigid in the cold  
Waiting for the warmth of Sunday  
Before the cruelty of growing old

Are you listening?  
Are you listening?  
Are you listening now?   
Like Orpheus with hope entangled  
Your path was mapped about your feet  
Leading backwards into forgiveness  
Or forward to a fooled retreat..."

I sat quietly in the darkened room, the only light, being a pale blue illumination from my laptop. The song "Cassandra" playing softly in the background. It was dark outside, a bit past midnight. My thought ranged from rational to hectic. This song, my salvation, sang of my plight.

"A train-wrecked heart loves fairytales..." I whispered as my vision began to blur. Where was my fairytale? I was the moon princess, a defender of justice, and yet, none of this mattered. We were supposed to be together forever. Our love would keep the kingdoms strong.

I felt warm wetness begin to trickle down my face. A small sob escaped my lips. In the background, the singer sang, "Not even if you try, No one hears Cassandra cry..."

No one heard me cry, felt my despair, my loss of hope. No one heard my dreams, my desires, my love shatter into tiny irreplaceable pieces. Dark spots began to appear on my comforter as the tears rolled off my chin. I stared blankly at my wall. "Why Darien... Why..."

He spoke of dreams, of love. He said he would always be there for me. Then he comes to me. Quietly, he confesses how he truly feels. Unbridled by prying eyes and social conduct. He didn't feel the connection anymore. I loved him more than anything. I gave him endless love and affection and all he could do was gently hug me and softly whisper his confession.

I moved to change the song. I used to love the haunting melody, the heartfelt lyrics but all I could think of was him. As I reached, I caught sight of the engagement ring on my hand. I could feel the tears running down my face, unstoppable. I slowly removed the ring from my finger and placed it on the table next to my laptop. It glittered through my tears, shining brilliantly. It was if my happiness had escaped and was caught in the ring.

A new sound caught my attention as I realized it had begun to rain. I slowly got up and stared out the window at the empty streets. The moonlight made everything glisten in the rain. Everything seemed unreal.

"...My memories play out of time..." I was brought out of my thoughts by another line from the song. I clenched my fists. I needed to get out of here. I quietly walked downstairs and slipped out the front door. Under the awning in front of my house, I watched the rain drench everything. I tentatively held a hand out. The water was warm and soothing.

Without a thought, I stepped out into the inviting rain, feeling the warmth seep into my clothes and slowly dampen my hair. The rain hid my forlorn tears from the world and I stood quietly enjoying my release.

As I stood in the rain, I slowly felt my sorrow disappear. For now, I clung to this comfort. The skies cried with me, understanding what the song could not. Tonight, I would weep with the rain. Tomorrow... Tomorrow I would try to live again.

--

Well, hopefully you enjoy this. It's depressing but portrays misery in a prettier light I guess. I'll try to begin writing some more and hopefully have another action filled comedy for all of you. Until then, farewell. Please review.


End file.
